OQLOVEQUEST Tales
by OutlawQueen4ever
Summary: Random OutlawQueen one shots because these 2 give me so many ideas and feelings.
1. Chapter 1

The Honorable Choice

He had followed her again.

"Of course he had" Regina thought, he was always following her. An undeterred internal vow he had made to assist her that she both loathed and cherished at the same time. She told herself it was because he was a man of honor, wouldn't allow herself to believe in any other reasons. His words in her office ran through her head at an endless loop 24 hours a day. Dark circles had formed under her eyes from lack of sleep and endless nostalgia of the precious moments they had shared together.

"I'm in love with someone else"

There were no lies in his eyes that night but they couldn't be together so what was the point? Just add that to the list of reasons Regina couldn't stop crying.

So today Regina and Robin were in her vault looking up spells to track the Snow Queen. Since Sidney had betrayed her (and she fully intended to deal with that traitor when they met again) Robin insisted she could not go after the Snow Queen alone. Honestly she couldn't stomach the thought of another trek through the forest with Emma so she reluctantly allowed Robin to tag along; telling him before she could stop herself to "stay out of her way" and losing it internally when he softly replied "I wouldn't dream of it." Deep down Regina knew her heart was broken and the only brief respite she had from her pain was at least being able to see Robin. She was in dangerous territory and she knew it but she craved his foresty smell, dimpled smiles, and those piercing blue eyes that could look straight into her soul. Her soul mate-she'd tried to deny it most of her life and even more so now that Marian was back but it was no use. Robin was her soul mate and yet somehow she had even managed to lose him too.

Regina's scrambled thoughts were interrupted when she heard Robin suck in a deep breath. She whipped her head around and immediately began to panic. "Oh my god" she screamed internally, "how could I have forgotten about the photograph?" Regina had framed a beautiful picture of her and Robin to keep in her vault. Sometimes the only way she could motivate herself to do anything was to stare at that photo and remember how happy they were. Eyes closed, foreheads touching, his hand in her hair while his thumb gently stroked her cheek, and the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered on her face. It was like in this one moment captured she could watch them falling in love with each other and as miserable as she still felt, this image proved that it had all been real. Their love was real. But Robin was never supposed to see this and she could only imagine how red and ashamed her face looked at this moment. So Regina reacted on instinct….her damn natural sassy instinct.

"What makes you think you can just rummage around my stuff thief?"

"Regina I was just…"

"Look this was a very bad idea. I don't need your can't miss pointy sticks to protect me and I certainly don't need you."

Regina turned to leave but Robin quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around. The sudden movement threw her off balance and she used her palms against his chest to steady herself. Big mistake. The physical contact immediately made her ache. Moments of soft touches, loving smiles and passionate kisse tore through her like a freight train and she was unable to stop the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Regina" he said softly, always uttering her name like she was something special and precious, "Regina it's okay"

"No it's not" she responded indignantly, "it's not okay. We are not together and I shouldn't be touching….."

He interrupted her again by brushing his fingers over the scar on her upper lip and letting out a pained chuckle.

"What could you possibly find funny about this?" she said breathlessly, instantly yearning for him to touch her again and never stop. But she summoned up strength and took a step back from him. With a blank look on his face Robin fumbled in his pocket for his leather wallet. He slowly opened it to reveal a small photo of a grinning Roland at the park. Regina was confused but smiled at the sight of the sweet, dimple cheeked boy she had grown to care so much about. She fondly remembered the wet sloppy kiss he gave her when she bought him his first chocolate ice cream cone. Then he had refused to let go of her hand walking back to Granny's and Robin had pretended to be jealous. Nothing had prepared Regina for the feelings she got believing she could have a real family. Just like nothing prepared her for the sorrow that came with losing it all in the blink of an eye.

Apparently suprises were the theme of the week because Regina was once again speechless as she watched Robin pull out a photo from behind Roland's, the same photo she had been obsessing over for hours in the confines of her vault.

"Say something milady" Robin mumbled after several uncomfortable seconds.

"Why do you have that Robin?" Regina managed to croak, "Why?"

"If I answer that, will you answer the same question?"

Regina wanted to say "No" but she was dying to hear Robin's answer so she nodded. Robin contemplated before replying, "I suppose I can think of 1,000 reasons why I carry this around but it's mainly so I can sleep."

Regina made the mistake of looking into his eyes just then, he moved closer to her face as brown orbs met blue.

"I can't sleep unless I say goodnight to you and this is the closest I can get."

He did not just say that, she heard him wrong. But as she gazed into his face Regina finally let herself believe everything she had been trying to deny. He missed her just as much as she missed him. He was miserable, desperate, angry, and above all else yearning to take back what was so cruelly stolen from them. But Robin had a code and Robin had a wife and as she once again fought back her tears she knew she would never be able to let him, to let what they had shared go. All their bottled up natural instincts were clawing to the surface. Robin ran his hand through her silky hair and cupped her cheeks in his hand. Regina slightly puckered her red lips and moved towards him, feeling as though she may wither away if Robin rejected her now. But she didn't have to wait long because Robin leaned in as well and lightly brushed his lips against hers. After that everything was a blur-mouths attacking each other, hands touching everywhere they could, and arms pulling each other impossibly close until there was no space between them. After they were forced to come up for air Robin slowed the kiss. His lips caressed hers as if he wanted to memorize the feel of them. How could something that felt this right be wrong?

"Only in my life" Regina thought to herself.

Regina forced her lips away from his but still wrapped her arms around his neck and clung for dear life. It was too much-his touch, his kisses, everything about him was too much and Regina couldn't bear the pain any longer. Robin watched as Regina collapsed in his arms, falling to the floor as sobs racked her body. Tears fell freely down her beautiful face and Robin knew it was all his fault. He had broken her, this feisty, gorgeous, loving woman was broken because of a stupid decision he had made. A decision he knew was wrong the second it left his mouth. He was supposed to be the one she could always count on and knowing he had caused her so much pain made him sick.

"Go check on your wife Robin" she managed to choke out as he crouched beside her, "just leave me alone."

"I can't do that Regina, you know I can't"

"Do I? You can march in to my office and throw away our future together like it was nothing so why the hell can't you leave me now?"

Robin opened and then closed his mouth, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm not angry Robin, and I don't blame you for choosing your wife over the Evil Queen. I just..."

"You just what?"

"Did you ever think that maybe choosing your soul mate isn't such a dishonorable thing?"

And then she was gone, poofed away in a cloud of purple smoke. Robin should have left too but he couldn't. So he sat in her vault, sat in silence as he fin ally allowed his heart and soul win the war against his head. Regina thought he had chosen Marian. It was almost laughable because in reality there was no first choice, no second chance...there was only Regina. He had loved Marian and a part of him always would but Regina was his destiny. They shared one heart, one soul, and the idea of spending a lifetime as a fraction of themselves was something he could no longer live with. Telling Marian the truth would be impossible and convincing his true love would be even harder but he would do anything to be with her.

The next day Regina reluctantly returned to her vault still determined to find a cure for Marian. The Snow Queen was still in hiding so Regina could concentrate on this for now. She had made a promise and she would keep it. At least one of them deserved to be happy. Robin may miss her now but with time he would get over her. Nobody really chose Regina anyways. When she entered the potion room she saw a small bottle of whiskey with a note pinned underneath it. She knew immediately it was from Robin so with shaking hands she crept over and began to read.

I know that I've been blind, but trust me my love you are all that I see.

I have no clever words or worthy apologies, I just want you here with me.

Please take my gift and meet me at our place.

I know now I'm only half of something more extraordinary than any magic you can create.

I love you Regina...forever

-Your thief

Regina was overcome with emotion but immediately dismissed the overwhelming urge to run to him. This wasn't real, villains don't get happy endings. Even if he chose her now, eventually he would regret it and leave her again. No, no, no...she couldn't handle any more pain. It was over. That night she locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Even Henry barely saw her and the whole Charming family was worried sick.

A few days later Regina heard pebbles being thrown at her window and reluctantly went to investigate. She was super annoyed to find the insufferable Snow White standing below the window with a determined look on her face and a stroller parked next to her.

"Go away Snow!"

"Not until we talk Regina."

"Not happening Princess, head home to your unCharming husband."

"Surely you will not leave my baby out here in the cold Regina. Neal would be much more comfortable and safe inside."

Regina's angry expression softened and Snow knew she had her.

"Damn it" Regina muttered, "Fine Snow you have 2 minutes."

Snow pushed the stroller inside after Regina unlocked the door and almost gasped out loud at the woman standing before her. Regina was pale, tired, with eyes red from crying. There was no time for Snow to tread lightly so she decided to be blunt.

"You need to go to him."

"Excuse me" Regina replied clearly suprised at Snow's choice of words. How did she even know Robin was waiting for her?

Seeing her bemused expression Snow carried on, "I saw Robin. I like taking Neal for walks in the forest and I found him a few days ago sitting on a log. Then I found him sitting there on that same log every day since."

Regina gasped, Robin had been waiting for her for that long? He wasn't giving up on her? Regina didn't know what to do but of course Snow did.

"Think how much you'll regret not going after him Regina." And with that Snow turned and marched out the door, yelling "Good luck" before shutting the door.

Regina hesitated for about thirty seconds before grabbing her coat and heading into the forest. She could have teleported herself there but she needed the walk to clear her head. As she approached their log she couldn't help feeling relieved that he really was still there. He sat quietly, eyes focused off in the distance, a sad look on his face.

"Hi" she whispered.

Tears formed in his eyes as the voice he'd been waiting to hear for days floated towards him like a cloud. Not wanting to scare her off he simply turned and said

"Thank you for coming."

She sat on the log slowly, keeping a safe distance between them before softly saying "I love you too" and linking their hands together. Robin felt light fill his heart at that moment and wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. But he knew things weren't that simple. He wanted to save Marian and they had to be patient. One thing he knew for sure though. Honor was not about old vows or past feelings. It was about being honest and fighting for the people you love. All he wanted every day for the rest of his life was his son and Regina. Marian deserved to wake up and find a love like that of her own too.

"I will save her" she said as if reading his mind, "but then what?"

"Marian and I will talk. There's so much she has to learn about this world and we need to work things out with Roland, but then..."

Regina smiled at him. That gentle, radiant smile he would never get enough of.

Suddenly she waved the bottle of whiskey he had left for her in front of his face, winked at him and replied, "Then we have another drink and see what that leads to."

Six months later they were back sitting on that log. Well she was sitting; Robin was down on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand and Regina realized she had known all along this is exactly what their lives had always been leading to. Pixie dust never lies.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it there it is again" Regina grumbled to herself. Practically every day for the last week her relaxing evening at home had been interrupted by the piercing sounds of 90's grunge floating down from the apartment above hers. She knew a tenant had moved out last week and of course some punk young kid had probably moved in. Thoughts of self-pity entered her mind as she realized yet again that part of the problem was she spent every night at home but she pushed them away and focused on being annoyed. It wasn't her fault her boyfriend Daniel died two years ago or that she worked long hours as a waitress at a cafe trying to pay the bills while she took online classes to try and finish her degree. Most of her friends were back home in Maine and she wasn't really the type to hit the bar scene and pick up guys. One night stands were not her thing and she knew deep down she just wanted to find that one great true love of her life. Sighing to herself she figured she might as well get the confrontation over with so she could return to her wine and TV in peace.

She quickly threw on an old robe not caring about impressing some 20 year old and made her way up the stairs. The music was still going strong so she banged on the door with both fists until the volume was lowered.

"May I help you..." a sexy voice said through the closed door.

Thrown off by the velvety accent Regina stumbled over her words before shouting "I was hoping you could learn a little respect and turn down the noise. They do have music from this century you know."

The door swung open, "I realize that milady but I'm partial to the tunes I grew up on."

Regina's mouth hung open as instead of a kid a ridiculously handsome man with the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen stood before her. He was shirtless...and wearing just a towel. Regina was staring, she knew she was staring, but she was even more flustered when she realized he was staring right back. She felt flattered for a second before she decided there was no way anyone could find her attractive in her current disheveled state. That made it easy for her mood to quickly turn sour again but before she could reprimand him some more he quickly turned around without a word and headed back into the apartment yelling "Please come in and make yourself comfortable while I cover my chest you keep admiring."

Regina stood in the doorway, mouth agape, hands clenched tightly at her sides. The nerve of this guy...so what if she looked. He was gorgeous, and muscled, and sexy, and wow she definitely needed to get out of there. But before she could he came sauntering back into the room dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"So where were we?" he said with an annoying smirk on his face.

"WE were nowhere, I don't even know you. I just came up here to tell you to turn down what you call music and quit bothering the entire building."

"Robin Locksley" he responded, reaching his hand out for her to shake.

"What?"

"You said we didn't know each other so I am rectifying that by giving you my name and now you tell me yours because I suspect you would not take well to me calling you lovely or any other nickname I could come up with."

"If you're trying to be charming it's not working" Regina fired back, biting her bottom lip to prevent a grin from spreading across her face.

"No nothing of the sort, merely attempting to earn your name milady"

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't resist giving his hand a quick shake and muttering "Regina" before she remembered her frumpy attire and crossed both her arms across her chest. "Now that you have my name you can turn down that racket and we can both get back to our evenings alone."

"Or you could stay here and we could continue getting to know each other" he replied, a hopeful expression in his eyes that Regina decided to ignore.

"So what now we're dating" she said sarcastically while images of candlelit dinners, dancing, and them making out on her couch flashed through her head. Where did that come from she wondered before reminding herself she was better off alone and Robin was just another good looking guy...ok smoking hot guy. Her legs were starting to feel like jelly and her mind a jumbled mess, especially after Robin responded with "A date sounds great to me."

Regina stood there flabbergasted yet again until Robin chuckled and said "I feel like I'm making you uncomfortable but at the risk of looking foolish I'll ask one more time, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I...I don't know" was all Regina managed to say.

"Well how about this, tomorrow evening I will be cooking a delicious dinner and if you feel like joining me at let's say 6:00 please do so. And I promise to keep my music at a more reasonable level until then."

"Okay thank you" Regina said, their eyes never leaving each others faces. "I'm going home now. I will see you...I'll be seeing you."

"I'm very much looking forward to that" he said, reaching out to touch her arm and flashing her a gloriously dimpled smile.

Regina nodded and then hastily fled back down the stairs, leaning against her door frame for support. Fifteen minutes ago she was alone in her apartment with her cat Layla and now she had a date with a dashing Irishman. That is IF she wanted the date. "Oh don't kid yourself Regina" she grumbled to herself, "you want the date."

The next day Regina was completely on edge; unable to focus on anything other than what should I wear, what should I say, does he really like me? She was acting like a teenage girl with a crush and it was down right irritating. After nearly spilling a pot of coffee in a customer's lap she feigned a headache and was sent home early.

There were a hundred reasons why she shouldn't go on this date but she couldn't ignore the voice inside her telling her to take a chance. Any secret dreams she had of a great love story and a family wouldn't be accomplished if she wasn't willing to take a risk. So it was decided, tonight she had a date. But seriously what to wear...

As 6:00 rapidly approached Regina found herself standing in a pile of nearly every piece of clothing she owned. She didn't want to go too fancy since they weren't even leaving the building but she also had to make up for how ghastly she must have looked last night. Her stomach fluttered a little as she remembered the way Robin had gazed at her, like she was a gorgeous woman not a single lady in a bathrobe. Finally she settled on a pair of skinny jeans that accentuated her curves and a soft purple sweater with her hair down and some light makeup. At 6:10 she was practically shaking as she traversed up the stairs and gave herself a silent pep talk before knocking on the door, softly this time. She heard him running to the door and he gave her another megawatt grin when he opened the door.

"Wow" was all he managed to say as he slowly looked her up and down before his sparkling eyes settled on her face.

"Yeah I guess I clean up okay" Regina said nervously, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers before she tucked it behind her ear.

"That is an understatement Regina, please come in."

He gestured for her to sit down at the table and pulled a chair out for her. The room was dimly lit with candles on the table and she was surprised to hear soft jazz wafting from the speakers. Delightful smells from the kitchen tickled her nose until Robin leaned over her to grab a glass and she realized he smelled even more delicious. He had cleaned up as well, looking even more handsome in a pair of slacks and a button down blue shirt.

"Red or white...Regina?"

"Huh"

He giggled, "Do you want red or white wine?"

"Oh red please" she stammered, mortified that she had been caught staring again.

He nodded and poured her a glass before disappearing into the kitchen to finish dinner. A few minutes later Regina was served a generous portion of shrimp pasta, salad, and breadstix. Conversation was slow at first as they were both very nervous but after Robin made her laugh yet again Regina began to feel lighter and time flew by after that. Topics ranged from movies, current events, into more personal topics like work and family. Regina was surprised to learn Robin was an EMT for a living as he as he told her several stories of patients he and his partner had saved and sad situations of times when there was nothing they could do. Eventually Robin asked what she did for a living and Regina squirmed in her seat.

"I'm actually just a waitress" she mumbled "but I'm trying to finish school so I can apply for a job as a social worker."

"That's wonderful Regina, a friend of mine does that and it's amazing how many families and especially children social workers help on a daily basis."

She smiled shyly, "I've never had anyone tell me that before. My mother thinks it's a waste of time and that I'll probably never finish school anyway. That's why I moved here to Brooklyn, I needed to get away from her and my past."

"Well let me be the first to officially congratulate you on your new life and career then. When you finish your classes I can call my friend Belle and see if she has any job openings available."

"Why would you do that for someone you just met?" Regina asked suspiciously. She wasn't used to people being so nice to her, let alone believing she could actually accomplish her goals.

"Because" he shrugged, "you seem like the kind of woman that can do anything."

Regina studied him, searching for any kind of sarcasm or doubt in his face. But instead all she saw was adoration and that suddenly made her very nervous. She tried to shake the feeling off as he suggested they move into the living room. She sat on the couch as he quickly cleared the dishes and took them back to the kitchen. A new slow song began to play and Robin's eyes lit up as he walked back towards her.

"Would you like to dance milady?"

Regina scoffed, "You're not serious?"

"Oh I'm very serious...this is a lovely song and you are a lovely woman so yes I'd like to dance with you."

Regina glanced up at him, unsure of how to respond. On one hand it was ludicrous that he was asking her to dance in the middle of his apartment on their first date. But on the other hand the thought of Robin holding her in his strong arms made her feel warm and tingly so she sighed and accepted his hand as he pulled her from the couch. At first they kept a distance between them, simply staring at each other as they swayed to the music. But when Robin playfully twirled her around he pulled her in close when she made it back around. Regina was lost in his embrace-his touch, his smell, the way his stubble brushed against her cheek. This was dangerous territory but she found she was powerless to do anything to stop it. When the song ended Robin gently stepped back and pulled her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. Then he caressed her cheek before softly kissing her lips. Before she could stop herself Regina gripped his collar and fused her lips back onto his. They kissed passionately as Regina felt Robin pulling them back towards the couch. He sat down and pulled her with him into his lap. His hands ran up and down her spine making her shiver as he began kissing his way from her neck back up to her jaw. When their lips met again Regina opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in to mingle with her own. How did a first kiss feel this right? First kisses were supposed to be short and awkward but this was nothing like that, this was heaven. She felt herself surrendering to her emotions before Robin's hand going under her sweater in the back quickly snapped her back to reality. What was she doing? This was not her, Regina Mills was comfortable being alone and she wasn't going to let some random guy lead her down a path of love again. She remembered how well that had worked out the first time. Regina jumped up from the couch and headed for the door.

"Regina I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you."

"Sure you didn't...look I don't know what kind of woman you think I am but I'm not looking for a random hookup so I think I should be going."

"That's not fair Regina, you know that wasn't why I asked you out."

"Really, how would I know that? You just saw me for the first time yesterday and suddenly you're cooking me dinner and kissing me."

Robin sighed, "That's not entirely true."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday wasn't the first time I saw you. I saw you the day I moved in. I was unloading boxes from my car and you were coming home from work. I don't think you saw me but I certainly noticed you and every day since then I've thought of asking you out. When I realized you lived below me I started playing my music loud on purpose hoping you would come up."

Regina gaped at him, "Why would you go through so much trouble just to ask me out?"

"Because" he said, running a hand through her hair "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Tears welled up in Regina's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She knew everything Robin was saying was the truth but all the residual hurt from her past she carried around with her like a shield prevented her from giving in.

"I'm sorry...this just isn't a good idea" she replied and after seeing the hurt expression on his face Regina left and ran down the stairs, managing to shut her apartment door before she was overcome with sobs. That night she tossed and turned, waking up several times to voices in her head shouting at her "What if he was the one?"

A week later Regina had somewhat managed to push Robin from her mind. She focused on doing several hours of school work every night and put in extra hours at the diner she worked at. On this particular day Regina was exhausted due to the diner being busier than usual and having extra tables because another waitress had called in. Things were finally beginning to slow down when Regina heard a scream behind her. Her boss Mr. Gold was standing by the cash register and a masked man was holding a gun to his head.

"Give me all the money in that register right now or I swear I'll pull this trigger" the man growled.

Right away Mr. Gold started to argue with the man and an uneasy silence settled over the diner's patrons who were all scared and afraid to move. Regina felt frozen in place. She should yell, scream at Mr. Gold to just give the psycho his money but the words wouldn't leave her lips. Suddenly a plate was dropped, the shattering sound reverberating through the quiet restaurant. Regina's hands flew to her mouth as she saw the gunman start to panic. An earsplitting gunshot caused most of the customers scream but Regina only had eyes for the blood that was now seeping through her boss' shirt as he fell to the floor in agony. The gunman ran out the door and it was the sound of the bell above the door dinging that spurred Regina to action.

"Quick someone give me a phone so I can call 911."

The gentlemen closest to her rapidly pulled his cell from his pocket and shoved it into her hand. "My name is David, how can I help?"

"Check and see if you can find the wound while I call 911."

Even though her hands were shaking Regina pulled it together enough to dial and a woman answered.

"911 dispatch, my name is Mary Margaret, how may I assist you today?"

"Um it's my boss Mr. Gold...he was shot."

"Okay ma'am try to remain calm, is the shooter still on the premises?"

"No, he ran away. Please I need to help him, there's blood everywhere!"

"I've just sent an ambulance to your address and I'm going to connect you to the EMT on the way so he can tell you what to do in the meantime. Please stay on the line."

Regina was trying not to panic but her boss was barely breathing at this point.

David had located the wound and it looked to be very near Gold's heart. Every second she waited on the phone seemed to be an eternity until a familiar accent made everything even more insane.

"Miss are you still on the line?"

"Robin?"

For a minute she assumed she was hallucinating but when she heard him say "Regina, is that you?" she realized she was just overwhelmed with relief that he was the EMT on the call. She desperately wanted his comfort and assistance and that thought stuck with her even with the horrific scene in front of her.

"Robin I don't know what to do, there's so much blood" Regina was crying freely now, the terror and stress of the past 10 minutes finally getting the better of her.

"Regina...(more sobs)...Regina listen to me. I know you can do this. I believe in you."

She closed her eyes, letting Robin's words sink into her soul. Robin believed in her, he barely knew her and yet he believed in her. No one had ever said that to her and she found the courage inside to do what needed to be done. Looking up at David she replied "Okay tell us what to do."

Thirty minutes later Mr. Gold was safely inside the ambulance in stable condition heading towards the hospital. She had hugged David while thanking him for his help and he had promised he'd be back to the diner to visit her. When they were finally alone Robin pulled Regina into a quick embrace and kissed her forehead before reluctantly leaving her to ride with Mr. Gold in the back of the ambulance. When Robin had first arrived on the scene his eyes had found hers immediately and Regina remembered feeling like those were the only eyes she wanted to look into for the rest of her life. When was she going to stop running? When was she going to take a chance on a man that was clearly worth fighting for. She felt so exhausted and not just physically. Sure starting something with Robin was impetuous and potentially heartbreaking but she was tired of fighting all her battles alone and not having someone to support her. But she had treated him horrendously and as he walked away from her she became terrified that it was too late.

After several long conversations with the police Regina was allowed to go home. She immediately stripped her clothes off and took a long, hot shower, washing away the events of the day. She couldn't help wondering if Robin was home yet and decided she wanted to find out. After slipping into some lounge clothes she thought he would like and throwing on her old robe again she crept her way upstairs and hesitated at the door. Suddenly a voice behind her made her jump in the air.

"Well I really wish I could come home to this everyday" Robin stated, smiling up at her from the stairs.

"I'm sorry I thought you were already home, I can come back later if you want to get settled."

"NO!" Robin said loudly and Regina couldn't help but grin, "I'd like you to stay."

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"I think you know why."

Damn that gorgeous face she thought "Okay well why don't we go inside."

Robin unlocked the door and gently placed his hand on Regina's back, leading her through the door. Just that small touch made her shiver and she became nervous again when she realized she didn't really know exactly what she wanted to say. Should she apologize for the other night, thank him for helping her boss, act like the whole thing was no big deal? Her palms were sweaty and the silence in the hall was getting tenser by the minute.

"Look Robin I'm sorry about..."

He was kissing her, didn't even let her finish her apology before he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hungrily. His hands ran up her sides and over her arms before once again settling in her still damp hair. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his body. This was passion and fire and everything that had been missing in her life for so long. He sucked on her top lip before the need for air pulled them apart. They breathed into the small space between them and Regina shuddered when he whispered "You are so beautiful Regina and I'm sorry if I rushed you but just please don't run away again. We can go as slow as you want and all I'm asking for is a chance"

She looked up into his clear blue eyes and found them shining with affection and promises of a future she never thought she could have. Living in the moment she slowly untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. Robin sucked in a breath seeing her standing before him in silk shorts and a matching top. She took his hands in her own and responded in a playful tone "Just don't think this means I'll let you go back to playing that horrible music of yours at all hours of the night." Then she winked and disappeared into his bedroom. Robin smirked and replied "Oh I wouldn't dream of it" before following her into the room.

Fin

_I still haven't completely decided if this writing thing is for me but I love OutlawQueen so much and they give me all kinds of feels and ideas so I hope you enjoy. I'm going to try and write something for OQ week next. This story is for my Boo and all the lovely people I talk to on Twitter everyday._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah this is pretty short and angsty so sorry about that_

Wait

Regina sat down to lunch at Granny's at the corner table near the window with Emma next to her like most days. The idea of spending so much time with the savior was still unusual to her but she had to admit having another adult assisting on Operation Mongoose had been helpful. Since Henry's discovery of the blank books at the author's mansion not much had been accomplished but they still looked for clues daily and both of her comrades encouraged her not to give up. She knew Emma still harbored guilt about bringing Marian back and Regina had her own mixed feelings about the things she did when Emma first came to town, but they both loved Henry and were forming a tentative friendship of their own.

Regina let out a sigh, for some reason she had woken up feeling even more melancholy than usual today and she had yet to figure out why. Her answer came when she looked up to find Hook approaching their table with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He was grinning from ear to ear but Emma had a panicked look on her face.

"For you my dear" Hook said, pushing the roses towards Emma's hands, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Regina's stomach dropped and tears sprung to her eyes. How could she forget it was Valentine's Day? The day you were supposed to spend with your love; only Regina's love was gone and never coming back. She jumped out of her seat, muttering that she had to be somewhere. Hook, realizing what he had done looked at her sympathetically, matching Emma's pity-filled gaze.

"Regina I'm sorry, I didn't think about….."

"No worries pirate, you and Miss Swan should enjoy the day together."

Determined not to hear their arguments Regina threw a $20 bill on the table and ran out the door. Her first instinct was to head home but she decided a walk and some fresh air might do her some good. Without thinking she found herself heading towards the forest, the smell of pine and earth enveloping her senses and causing her heart to ache. He smelled like forest, but really to her he just smelled like home. A gust of wind came and she could swear his voice saying "Regina, I choose you" floated through the trees. Sighing she turned back the way she came but suddenly came face to face with a surprisingly sober looking Will. Regina had grown fond of Will as he always seemed to find her around town on a weekly basis since Robin had left. He always asked how she was doing and inquired after Henry, even offered to assist her when she needed help painting her living room one afternoon. She suspected Robin had asked him to look after her but decided not to bring that up to Will.

Usually Will greeted her with a smile but today he seemed tentative, nervous even.

"Is something wrong Will? Everything okay back at the Merrymen camp?"

"Yes yes everything is fine, I actually went to Granny's looking for you but Emma said you ran off. I thought I would probably find you here given what today is."

"There's nothing special about this day for me Will…..I have nothing to celebrate and I don't think there's any gifts lying around for me in the forest."

"Actually Regina, that's not exactly true" he said timidly.

"What do you mean?" Regina replied sharply.

"Look I debated a long time over whether or not to tell you this but in the end I want to respect Robin's wishes so I came here with a message."

"He left a message for me? Why the hell are you just telling me this now?"

"Because I was given specific instructions not to leave the message until Valentine's Day."

Regina looked into his eyes and decided he was telling the truth. She couldn't believe Robin had gone to all this trouble just to leave her something on Valentine's Day. The thought made her happy and sad all at once. She knew the love they shared was pure and true but in the end it hadn't mattered. Villains like her didn't get happy endings, even when they found their soul mate. Will sensed her hesitation and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Regina he would understand if this is too much for you. I can be on my way and you can forget I was ever here."

"No….no I can't do that. He did this because me loves me and that is what's important. Please give me the message."

"Actually I don't even know the entire message, I was only to tell you that you will find what you seek at the place your soul led you to."

"What kind of nonsense is that? How am I supposed to know where that…"

But suddenly she knew, Regina knew exactly where he meant. It was the spot in the forest she had walked to and kissed him at all those days ago. The night she stopped being afraid to let love in and gave in to the attraction they'd both felt when they had met at Zelena's farmhouse. So Regina waved goodbye to Will and set off for the clearing. When she arrived she immediately went for the fire pit Robin had been sitting at and started looking under piles of leaves. After a few minutes she found a sealed plastic envelope with a letter inside. After taking a deep breath she opened the letter and began to read:

_Dearest Regina,_

_I know receiving this letter may bring you pain but I couldn't handle not telling my soul mate "I love you" on Valentine's Day. Please remember how much I love you and believe me when I say I am fighting every day to get back to you. I risk my honor once again to selfishly ask you not to lose hope. Wait for me milady, wait for us. Whether you are back in my arms tomorrow or years from now I care not. Choosing you was the best decision of my life and when we're old we can tell our grandchildren our story and prove once and for all that a love as true as ours will always find a way. So live your life Regina, be happy with your family and friends but look forward to the day we can come back to this spot and kiss again. Pixie dust does not lie._

_I love you forever,_

_Robin_

Snow's voice rang sharply through the clear blue sky "….Pixie dust does not lie. I love you forever, Robin." She turned and smiled at Regina, noticing the tears she was trying desperately to keep from falling before declaring to the crowd "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Locksley."

Cheers erupted all around them as Robin wrapped his arms around Regina's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. When their lips finally broke apart Robin laid his forehead against hers and whispered "I told you so."

Fin


End file.
